


圣诞节快乐？

by Rarity_USUK, Shikushou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarity_USUK/pseuds/Rarity_USUK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikushou/pseuds/Shikushou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>阿尔弗雷德到亚瑟家过圣诞节然后推到亚瑟的故事xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	圣诞节快乐？

“瞧瞧这些灯把外面装饰地多迷人，圣诞节无疑是最棒的节日。”我向杯子里新鲜的格雷伯爵茶吹了口气，然后靠在舒适的安乐椅上。我依然记得那次和美/国度过的圣诞节，我们坐在火炉旁取暖，喝着热巧克力。他刚开始被冻得发抖的样子惹人怜爱，到最后却像往常一样蠢。

 

“日/本不该支持美/国荒谬的英雄主义，仅仅保留自己的意见然后表达出来就好了，这样的话你就不会感染美/国正在传播的流感性白痴意见。”我小声地发着牢骚。美/国总能想出好点子，但是它们大多数听起来孩子气。这样想着，我把剩下的茶叶保留了下来，我从不浪费它们！

 

“哟！英/国，你在喝酒吗，我的兄弟？”我的天，是美/国

“那是什么，你他妈的傻吗，现在外面是零下七度！进来！”

“圣诞节快乐！！！”

“……把你的音量降下来，邻居现在在睡觉！还有，为什么那你不多穿几层？你妈妈不能再把你当做小宝贝了。你知道的——学会负责任！”

 

美/国踏进屋子然后脱下他的外套，摘掉围巾。还做着一些毫无意义的事情——比如说把鞋子在地摊上摩擦，他可能是想让鞋子保持干净，尽管这并没有什么用。

 

“耶耶，哦，嘿！我能来点儿你的热巧克力吗？这是我唯一的原因——来你家。”这个混蛋一边说着一边坐在了卧榻上（而且还没有经过我的同意）

 

“自己弄！！！”

 

“嘘——邻居们在睡觉，你根本没有自控能力，对吧，IGGY？”

美/国的轻笑声然屋子里增添了一番生机，然后停了下来。

 

我抬头好奇地看着他，怎么了？他眯起了眼睛，勾了勾嘴角。这和他先前孩子气的微笑不太一样。我不敢看他，因为我感觉不太对劲。

 

“好吧，我…..我去给你准备热巧克力，就坐在这里，哪也别去。”我赶紧跑到厨房，他的改变吓到我了。

 

我拿出一口锅，然后倒满牛奶。把加热开关打开后，我轻轻地搅拌牛奶使它化开（实际上——这种情况确实发生过）。我又拿出来另一口小锅，用它来煮开水，然后把巧克力块放进去。最后，我把这锅热巧克力分到两个杯子里，添上奶油。（译者：这段真的只能翻译成流水账了….感觉像是在翻译英语课文。抱歉，水平有限，请谅解）

 

在放回奶油的同时，我不小心把喷嘴朝向了自己，以至于奶油射的到处都是——好吧，我的身上最多，并且我摔倒了。

 

“发生什么了，IGGY？”美/国走进厨房，而他的眼睛由于惊讶而张大了。“真是一团糟。”

 

 

他的眼睛又眯起来了，令我想不到的是，他躺下来，身体挨着我，捏起我的下巴。美/国闭着眼睛，允吸着我脸庞的奶油。我不禁喘息着，当反应过来他在做什么时，我试图去推开他，然后逃跑，逃到没有美/国的地方。但是他把我推到地板上，双手被举在头顶。然后抚摸着我的脸。他不但向我的耳朵吹气，还抚摸着我的后颈，一路向下，直到膝盖才停止。伴随着他允吸和舔食着每一片有奶油的皮肤。当我呻吟到最大声时，他那顽皮的轻笑声又回来了。

 

我不适地在他身下扭动。终于，他舔弄完脖子和锁骨上所有的奶油，但他又把注意力放到了我的脸上，做同样的事情。我的眼睑，发红的脸颊和稍微张开的嘴唇都由他来控制，而我，什么都做不了。美/国舔弄着我的下嘴唇，索取着一个吻，我颤抖地伸出舌头，同意了这个请求。随及，他迅速地将舌头伸进来，搅合，耍花招，给我设下了一场骗局，实际上，我也完全沦陷在此。

 

最终，美/国起身，二人的嘴角挂着同一根银丝。他放开之前和我十指相扣的手，脸上带着不明意味的笑容，看向正在喘息的我。

 

“如果你不小心的话，IGGY，我在吃完奶油后可能不会离开。但是我现在要去阿拉斯加和一些该死的独立党员开会，所以，几个小时后再见，我知道你会等我的。”

他又一次俯下身，在我耳边低声呢喃道：“我们还没做完呢。”

 

我离开了一地奶油的厨房。整理好凌乱的的衣服，调整好呼吸。那是美/国吗？我一边想这个问题，一边去清理厨房。一个对待我充满占有欲和强烈肉欲的美/国（就像刚才一样）出现在脑海中。我感觉脸颊像是被火烧了一样，膝盖开始颤抖，感到无力。我只有两三个小时去消化这令我震惊的事情，美/国就要回来了。所以我端出来那杯热可可，一边品尝一边看神秘博士。

 

我不知道这是否就是自己想要的圣诞节，但是我很高兴去接受它——如果我能的话。我透过窗外看到芬/兰正在装扮成圣诞老人，乘着雪橇滑过迷人的夜空。

 

这才是真正的“圣诞快乐”，不是吗？

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 我翻译这篇的时候要疯了...发到LO上还没人看...。内心崩溃。


End file.
